pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mushroom Pikmin
"Rebel Mushroom" Glitch I had red pikmin going through zombification, and while they were "zombifying", I touched one causing it to turn into pale red mushroom pikmin and it continued to attack the puffstool but changed back shortly. I personally believe that the glitch is caused when the pikmin is affected by spores when it is on the ground. The pikmin will then stand up, go purple, DISMISS, and then act like a dismissed pikmin and attack the puffstool; being the closest enemy. The dismissal also causes the very pale colour - As dismissed pikmin get bored and turn pale. This also explains the glowing mushroom, though the mushroom doesn't always glow. This happens when the puffstool flips over and knocks the pikmin off its body. They will lay on the floor and some will be spored. They stand up, dismiss, and attack. The rebellious pikmin cannot be called back as it counts as the Puffstool's pikmin, not yours, so all it can do is attack the puffstool until it turns back to normal, at which case it briefly turns purple and then the colour it used to be. Willhudski :HA! I noticed the exact same thing! I wrote it down in Talk:Puffstool, but never thought to write it down here. I kind of feel like Darwin, having a well-composed theory and waiting 20-some years to publish until someone else writes me about a similar idea. Naturally, since I'm likely older and more "scientist-like" in appearance, I'll be credited with the discovery and called the "father of Rebel Mushroom Pikmin Theory." I'll be loved by followers and simultaneously hated by Pikreationists who believe that all Pikmin were created in the beginning exactly as they are today. ::Ah, the ideas of Prof. Jimbo Jambo! Thou be also known as Jimbo by some, and occasionally even be named as Jimbo by family and friends. May thy Pikmin theories be passed to generations to come! (Hey, I just accidentally rammed my head agianst the door, then watched some mentally retarded videos on Youtube, followed by two episodes of House MD... Maybe I should lay down a minute)-- :::... ::::I now have a magenta swelling on my head that is as big as my watch (luckily, most of it is covered by my bangs). It really was quite a hit, but I only felt groggy; must've been the endorphins.-- Omg detailed vid of how to get mushroom pikmin to follow you without attacking: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79GOtMkBR8Y IAMAHIPO_ocolor 00:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Tested and confirmed. It's tough to do, but possible. Mushroom Pikmin seem to revert immediately after carrying something to an Onion. They can pick grass, but don't seem to drink nectar. This also helps to confirm what I had concluded from previous experiments involving Mushroom Pikmin and various hazards, which is that they retain the resistances from their original colors. I wonder about Yellow Mushrooms picking up bomb-rocks, though... Also, Pikmin will die after being shaken off too many times. I don't know if this is a fixed number of times, whether it depends on the leaf/flower stage, or if it's exclusive to Mushroom Pikmin being knocked off of Olimar or is the same for any Pikmin knocked down by anything. ...I think I just found a great use of my time. :Oh, by the way, this does work in The Perplexing Pool in Challenge Mode, so don't worry if you've already killed off the one in The Forrest Navel. Actually, would someone mind making a note of that in the video's comments if someone hasn't already? I don't have a YouTube account... Did. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Official name Uh, how are we so sure that Toadmin the official name? I don't see any sources. There's no proof it isn't Toadmin. So ha! --Fly Guy 2 21:01, 18 February 2008 (UTC)Fly Guy 2 :You can't seriously be using that as your reasoning. That's absolutely ridiculous. Mushroom Pikmin isn't an official name, but at the same time, they're Pikmin with Mushrooms, so it works as a title; it's like the Paper Bag. Otherwise we'll need to give the page a conjectural title tag, and that's going to be stuck there until someone finally changes it back. Besides, you said when you moved the article that this was their "actual name," I'd like to hear where you heard that. What, again? No links or quotes provided? NSider closed down a while ago by the looks of it, how can we possibly check your source? Ask InfectedShroom. He was an NSider. User:Fly Guy 2 :Um, Wut be you talking about? ...you did say you used to be on NSider didn't you Magibones? He was on NSider. I remember him. He wasn't someone to forget on NSider. And he used the Toadmin iccon for a while. Fly Guy 2 I'm pretty sure he called them mushroom pikmin in the puffstool's notes. :the notes are "Many consider this walking fungus a delicacy."-- Yuki no Bulborb ::Close enough... :::I think the walking fungus note refers to the Puffstool Yoshord Er....what game? This article isn't telling what game they're from. May someone answer this for the article? Minimariolover10 16:10, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Done. 16:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Table? This: should probably be added to the artical. ~Crystal_Lucario~ 13:23, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I had thought about that, but I don't think it would really fit. Mushroom Pikmin basically retain all the abilities of whatever color they were before, minus the Throw since they can't be picked up. I wouldn't be sure what to write in the Resistance box that wouldn't take more than a line either. There not good but not horrible. Ok Rebel is...but...~Crystal_Lucario~ 21:22, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the work, but this really isn't necessary. They're not Pikmin that were planned to be controlled either, so I would add that to Jimbo's comment.-- 14:09, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :The biggest problem I think is that Mushroom Pikmin don't have unique stats. Resistance and attack power depend completely on whatever color they were before they changed (same would go for throw I suppose if you could somehow hack Mushrooms into being throwable). I do love the idea of having a table just for consistency, but too much of the information is variable or not applicable under normal circumstances, and that being said, it wouldn't be of much use to the user. Ohhh... I didn't understand that I'll add it to the artical cuz it had me confused I haven't played Pikmin for a while. Hve to go buy it tonite...~Crystal_Lucario~ 21:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) arn't rebels resistant to regular toadmin?Rocky0718 18:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 18:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Not really resistant, but they still count as Mushroom Pikmin, so yeah, they don't attack each other. All Pikmin > < Mushroom Pikmin. All Pikmin > Rebel Mushroom Pikmin. Mushroom Pikmin < > Rebel Mushroom Pikmin. Get it? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:22, 21 April 2008 (UTC) allrite then change the resistancess is in order?Rocky0718 01:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Er, no... They're not resistant to other Mushroom Pikmin, no more than, say, Yellows are resistant to Red Pikmin. They just don't attack each other. ::That is what I said. That wasn't resistance that was who they attack...~Crystal Lucario~ 12:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) For the name, Toadmin is like Toadstools and Toads from the Mario games. Maybe its because its puffSTOOLS, and TOADmin. Toadstools! For the table, Resistance is Various. Did I miss anything? Hope not... Dragonsandpikminrock 19:32, 28 May 2008 (UTC) That picture of the Rebel Mushroom Pikmin up the page is very badPikmin Commander 20:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Actual Name The New Play Control Pikmin Prima guide says that their name is actually Mushroom Pikmin - :Makes sense to kep all other names on there, though, since they're called by them; if someone's trying to find what one of those means, they'll find this article, as they should. Should it still say it has a conjectural title? - :Yes ::OH, that's what you were getting at. Right, uh...yes, it'll based on the verdict as to whether the Prima guides are official in any sense. No idea how we can tell if they are, really. ::Ideas? :::Read the credits of the Prima guide PE- how many worked on the game and how many aren't American? I only found 13 people, and only 1 wasn't American, but 8 of the people who helped make the guide are workers of Nintendo. That's more than half. - :How many actually worked on Pikmin? Help. Can someone be kind of detailed on how to do the "Rebel" Pikmin glitch? All the stuff I've read wasn't very specific. Thanks in advance. -Meow --Meowpik 01:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :You. Press. B. When. Pik. Min. Are. Near. Spores. DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND? fire If you light a mushroom pikmin on fire (fiery blowhog) wall it's on you, it will still be on you, but it won't attack anymore. Similarly, you can't put out the fire of rebel mushrooms (I am really sadistic). Solar flute :Burnt Rebel Mushroom Pikmin XDDDDD Alternative names Not officially, no, but they're commonly used among fans, and if someone wants to find out about this 'toadmin' he's heard of, it's sensible to have it listed as an alternative name there so they're sure they've found it. If you want to word it as also unofficially sometimes called..., then do so. And the links to YouTube videos are fine; videos make things much clearer than words ever can, especially when we're talking about glitches. :Beep? (Was in reference to this edit.) ::Uhhh, I agree?-- :::@ Blue, guess what? There never called mushroom pikmin either. so, BEEP'Rpwyb' Obeys the cross